


Take What You Need

by jaxink



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don’t leave me</i>, Haru’s eyes pleaded.</p>
<p><i>I won’t</i>, Makoto’s eyes promised. <i>Never.</i></p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Haru reminds Makoto how much he needs him. (Set after Ep. 6)</p>
<p>-Written for Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love these boys. I think I met most of the prompt's requests, except for dirty talk. They were just acting so _sweet_... Also, it was originally titled "Stay With Me" on the kink meme, but someone just posted another fic here with that title. Hence, the new title.
> 
> Original prompt from Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme:
> 
> haru/mako rough, i-almost-lost-you sex
> 
> Set after Ep. 6, Haru takes Makoto rough and fast when they get home from the training camp. Bonus with Haru acting possessive and him speaking dirty aaah.

They walked from the harbor side by side, carrying the camping supplies and bags. Their shoulders lightly brushed.  
  
Makoto glanced at his silent companion in contemplation before looking at the ground. Haru was quiet, staring off across the ocean at the setting sun. His silence, while not unusual, didn’t feel the same. It felt…tense. And somber. The rest of the summer training camp continued without additional problems. The swim club captain felt it had been, overall, a success. They were closer to accomplishing their goals for prefecturals.  
  
The taller teen knew he had badly scared Haru with his near-drowning incident. He hadn’t meant to cause him distress. The ocean would always be a source of comfort and fear. Pain and wonder. With Haru there beside him, the vast body of water gently lapping at Iwatobi’s shores wasn’t so scary. After Rei and Nagisa found them on the island, Haru and Makoto never really had another moment alone during training camp. Their conversation had barely scratched the surface of what existed between them. To really talk about what happened. To process what was almost lost…  
  
A sense of  _rightness_  bound them tightly together. Haruka and Makoto. Makoto and Haruka. That’s simply the way it was. The way Makoto hoped it would always be.  
  
Near the end of their first year of high school, perhaps in March, they had grown imperceptibly closer. Before Nagisa bounced back into their lives. Before Rin returned from Australia. Before Gou joined them, followed closely by Rei. It’s like Haru had somehow known that things would shift, maybe change forever. Something lingering on the horizon.  
  
Makoto wasn’t sure what brought the change, but he didn’t complain. One day after school, while studying for final exams in Makoto’s room, Haru reached for his hand.   
  
And didn’t let go.   
  
His warm fingers caressed the back of his hand, then threaded between Makoto’s fingers. Green eyes met blue.   
  
Haru’s eyes said,  _Stay with me. Don’t leave me alone._    
  
Makoto’s eyes said,  _Never._  
  
They shared their first kiss. And another. And another. Until Makoto’s lips tingled and his core pleasantly burned. They fell asleep on top of their books, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace.  
  
Their second year of high school began shortly after. And change did come. They formed the swim club, new friends were made, and old ones returned. Makoto was slightly worried it would draw them apart, their newfound closeness altered. The night they walked back from the train station after returning from Samezuka Academy and Haru’s race with Rin, Makoto’s worries melted away when Haru kissed him soundly good night before climbing the steps to his house.  
  
Makoto shook himself from the memories and sighed.  
  
Nearing the end of the walk home, Haru stopped to look at Makoto. With an incline of his head, he wordlessly invited him over. Nodding with a hesitant smile, Makoto re-adjusted his grip on the bags. They arrived at Haru’s house and deposited their gear on the floor, leaving their shoes in the genkan.  
  
The taller teen started forward intending to head to the kitchen until he felt a firm grip on his arm. Looking behind him, Makoto watched as Haru’s fingers tightened around his wrist. His friend’s blue eyes were hidden by black bangs, and his entire frame subtly trembled. Haru stepped around him, pulling him along behind—telling him to follow without saying a word.  
  
Befuddled, Makoto bit his lip in worry. Haru brought them to his bedroom; he pushed Makoto down to sit on the bed. He remained standing, but didn’t let go of Makoto’s wrist. Sometimes when they were small, when Makoto was still learning how to understand and interpret Haru’s unspoken words, the brunet found his stoic friend intimidating.   
  
And for a moment…Makoto found Haru to be a little intimidating again. Unreadable. Mysterious. The way he used to be before they found an easy, understanding friendship. The way he was before he knew what Haru’s skin tasted like. The backstroke swimmer fidgeted, struggling to stay still. He wanted to ask what Haru was doing, but felt the words stuck in his throat.  
  
Haru seemed to loom over the bed, despite his smaller stature. Makoto looked up at him, blinking in confusion. He finally found his voice to whisper, “Haru-chan?”  
  
There was no reply. Makoto nervously licked his lips, green eyes flitting between Haru’s intense blue gaze and the hand still restraining his wrist. Haru didn't even move.  
  
"Are you okay?" Makoto frowned.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but promptly forgot it when Haru swept forward, grabbing his arms and pushing him back onto the bed with surprising force. He was... growling. Makoto stared up at him with wide eyes. He was a little afraid again, but his body was reacting with swift arousal. Could this encounter get any stranger?  
  
Haru released his grip, then proceeded to hastily tear off Makoto’s shirt, pulling it over his head, then yanked off his shorts and exposed just how he was responding in the moonlight coming in through the room’s window.  
  
Makoto gasped as cool hands worked their way over every inch of his skin, and he heard Haru murmur appreciatively.  
  
Haru rose off him, and then turned him on his stomach roughly. Makoto could hear the other boy’s clothes swiftly coming off. He felt his face burn listening to Haru fumble for something from his desk.  
  
 _Oh dear._  Makoto began breathing fast and his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. They'd talked about... well,  _this_... as much as Haru ever talked about anything, which was hardly at all. And now all the apprehension was back, along with hot flushes down his stomach. The brunet gripped the fabric of the pillow under his face and suppressed a shiver.  
  
When he felt Haru's touch again, it was the smooth skin of his hands running up his sides. Nails scratched down his expansive back before traveling to his ass, where Haru grabbed each cheek hard, painfully, as his nails dug into his skin. Makoto moaned, and raised himself a little off the covers.  
  
Makoto gripped the pillow harder as he was jerked onto his knees and his legs were shoved apart with Haru's. Slick fingers slid down and into him, the first motion wasn't rough and hard, but still hurt a little. Makoto gasped, then bit into the pillow. The fingers slid in and out slowly, and he moaned again helplessly, pushing his legs a little further apart. He felt himself relaxing against the motions, as it became a sweet pressure.  
  
The fingers retreated, and Makoto fought to keep relaxed, bracing himself and forced his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his clenched teeth.  
  
Soon, Haru was touching him again, gripping his ass firmly as another hot, slick intruder slowly penetrated him. The sharp pain made Makoto cry out and arch his back.  
  
Despite the pain, the incredible pressure sent hot spikes of pleasure to fill every part of him and numbed his nerves with caresses of ecstasy. Every coherent thought fled Makoto’s mind, save one —he felt  _owned._  
  
Haru leaned over him, one hand propped under him and the other grabbing onto Makoto’s neglected erection as his hips finally pressed against him. Makoto just shuddered and moaned with sounds that meant to come out as words, but emerged as formless cries in the dark room.  
  
Then Haru was moving again, thrusts that began carefully and became faster, harder, and seemed to pierce through the length of his body unforgivably. The hand not on Makoto’s erection forcefully gripped his hip with a bruising strength. Haru began breathing heavily above him, unable to keep in his harsh grunts, biting his shoulders hard. Makoto was sure the last bite drew blood, but he didn't care, just kept shuddering under him.  
  
The pleasure began washing over him and his body tensed. Makoto began to shake involuntarily. As he did, the sounds in his ear became louder, and hot, rapid breath began flowing over his back like steam from a hot spring. Makoto couldn't hang on much longer, feeling both sanity and his control over any part of his body giving away rapidly.  
  
Haru came with a feral yell and a final, brutal thrust; his grip on Makoto's erection tightened and forced him into his own earth-shattering orgasm. Blinding white flashed before his closed eyes, and his knees gave out.  
  
They were both panting and dripping with sweat, laying where they fell. Long moments passed before Haru pulled away. Makoto wiped his forehead awkwardly, listening to his racing heartbeat begin to finally slow down. He tried to speak, yet nothing came out but a sigh. Kicking down the soiled blankets that had been underneath him further down the bed, he curled up and pushed the pillow under his head, giving in to exhaustion, mental and physical.  
  
Haru sat next to him, stroking Makoto’s hair gently. "I'm sorry... if that was..."  
  
"No," Makoto said, then he was being kissed tenderly.  
  
"Thank you," Haru whispered. “It’s just…I almost lost you.”  
  
"I’m sorry. I’m sorry I caused you to worry," Makoto murmured.  
  
Haru continued stroking his hair quietly, until Makoto found the strength to open his eyes. He leaned his head to one side and studied Haru's face. He looked unexpectedly relaxed and content, even if he wasn't really smiling. That was fine.  
  
“Makoto,” Haru said.  
  
“Mm?” Makoto tiredly acknowledged.  
  
Blue eyes met green.  
  
 _Don’t leave me,_  Haru’s eyes pleaded.  
  
 _I won’t,_  Makoto’s eyes promised.  _Never._  
  
They shared a kiss. And another. And another. Until Makoto could no longer keep his heavy eyelids open and Haru pulled him close.   
  
The raven-haired teen pressed his nose against Makoto’s neck. He smelled the ocean, and Makoto tasted like salt under his lips as he pressed them gently on his skin. Bruises and teeth marks were visible, probably more scattered unseen along Makoto’s back. Haru kissed each one he could see, lingering on the one ringed with traces of dried blood. That one made his chest tighten a bit, and he sighed.  
  
Makoto stirred sleepily and wrapped his long arms around Haru in return. He kissed Haru’s collarbone and relaxed into sleep. Haru smiled.  
  
They fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
